It's all over
by MegaOtaku777
Summary: We all know Derpy as the fun-loving, not too bright pegasus. But how would her closest friend react if she died? Bad summary. Rainbowdash x Derpy, includes death, but not a death scene.


_Just to let you know, this isn't very good. It's basically me just taking over Rainbowdash's body and saying what I think she'd say in this case. RainbowdashxDerpy, so any of you who don't like girlxgirl pairings, you have been warned. Hope you enjoy. :)_

"Derpy, you are the most annoying pegasus I have ever met." Rainbowdash settled on the ground, scuffing the dirt lightly. She dropped the bouquet of flower onto the earth. "You nearly killed me with bolts of lightning three separate times. You flew north when you tried to retrieve the south-flown birds. Or east. Or west. Or anywhere but south. You wrecked Town Hall, and almost killed yourself dozens of occasions, flying into windows, or doors, or anything that didn't move out of your way. Your eyes couldn't focus on anything besides a muffin."

Rainbowdash peered up at the cloudless sky. Not a single puff of white floated there, and the birds flew overhead, chirping a merry tune. She reminded herself to praise Fluttershy for training them so well. "You could never clear the clouds. You always clumped them together gently, instead of taking them out. You never got my mail right. It always ended up in Manehatten or Canterlot. I don't even know how you messed _that_ one up."

Rainbowdash sighed, putting her face in her hoof. "But, even despite that, you are still the best pegasus I know. Heck, you're the best pony I know." The cyan mare grinned a bit, lost in memories. "I remember how you baked me a muffin that one time. It had chocolate chips in it, and there were sprinkles on top. I asked you why you'd given it to me, and all you said was, 'because I wanted to'. Then you flew off. And promptly crashed into Twilight's house." She smiled a bit at that, something odd prickling in the backs of her eyes. She shook her head. An awesome pony like her never cried.

"You're one of the best friends I've ever had." Rainbowdash's mouth pulled into a small frown, her eyes glazing over as she recalled the past. "I remember one time when I'd hurt my wing. You came over to my place to help care for me. You stayed there for a week, even though you were supposed to be at the post office the whole time. You baked me muffins and changed my bandages when I needed it. Everypony else was busy that week. I don't know if I'd have made it through without you there."

Rainbow dropped her head, her multi-colored mane losing its color in the light of the setting sun. "You are the best mother I've ever met. Dinky keeps coming up to me, showing me pictures of her mom that she drew. She's getting better with her pen control. But every day, right before bed, she asks me, 'Where's mommy?' And every night, right before bed, I have to answer, 'Mommy's away. But don't worry, muffin; you'll see her again.'"

The cyan pegasus's head drooped lower, small bits of water dropping from her eyes. She summoned a rain cloud above her head to mask her grief. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I miss you, Derpy. I miss the way that you always looked at me with that lopsided yet helpful grin. I miss those eyes that could never focus on anything besides Dinky. I miss the way you smelled like muffins, and the way that you were always there for me, how you never let anypony down, how you could make even the most serious pony smile…"

Rainbowdash collapsed at the base of the headstone, full-out wailing now. Her hoof came up to gently brush the name on the stone: Derpy Hooves. Rainbow cried for her dead friend; cried for the weight on her shoulders; cried at the fact that; no matter what she wished, things would never be the same again. She would never hold Derpy in her arms, never stroke her mane, never see that goofy grin she always loved so much. She could never go back to those happy times when they all laughed, so care-free. Those times were over.

It was all over.

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

_AN: I know this isn't my best work of art, but still, I just wrote this for fun, and I couldn't concentrate on anything unless I got this published. Don't know why. Anyway, I hope you liked this._


End file.
